Giving Up
by julius uy
Summary: On hearing it, many of his disciples said, "This is a hard teaching. Who can accept it?" -John 6:60 From this time many of his disciples turned back and no longer followed him -John 6:66


_Suggested Bible Reading - The Gospel According to John Chapter 6_

Ever heard of the Rat Race?

A man's journey to claim our ticket of reconciliation with God is a life long process. It is not a simple 30 day work and at the end we'll get our salary. The wage for eternal life requires us work for as long as we live. Thanks to that, many of us Christians grow weary and tired to keep on doing what Jesus has commanded us. Being one with God is in fact comparable to a Rat Race. it just won't end until it's the end.

Surprisingly, even as I am writing this, when I look back at those days when my faith was young, many times I get tempted to stop somewhere in the middle of my journey. When I can't seem to bear the right strength to forgive just one more time, I set off in a rage and start cursing. Yet at the end of the day, I will realize that I am wrong. I will begin to ask myself how can I be with God, if I cannot forgive someone who sinned against me? All my life I'll sin against God, yet my neighbor sinned against me only for a little while. If God can forgive my life-long sins, surely... I should bear the strength to do the forgive short lived sins others have done against me.

Our Bible reading for today comes from the Gospel of John.

_From this time many of his disciples turned back and no longer followed him_

_John 6:66_

Notice the chapter and verse numbers? In all honesty, I am not really fond of making something up... but as I look at these numbers, it does make sense doesn't it? I read the Gospel of John for a lot of times already and this is the first time this verse made sense to me... which is in correlation to Revelation 13:18:

_This calls for wisdom. If anyone has insight, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is man's number. His number is __**666**__._

Turning our back against Jesus throws us down to the path of wickedness. In the Book of Revelation, it was revealed that 666 is the mark of the beast... which is revealed to be the Anti-Christ. 666 in John 6:66. Coincidence? Maybe yes, maybe not

Dear friends, We all crave for comfort don't we? We want to enjoy life as much as life can sustain. Similarly, our forefathers have this same desire. I would even guarantee that our young ones would have the same passion in life as we do.

When Jesus fed the 5000 with 5 loaves of bread and 2 fish, people began to believe and began to follow him (verses 1-24). Imagine that we are also among those 5000 people whom Jesus fed. Not the actual bread and fish though... but blessings that would impact your life so much that nothing would make you think twice that it was in fact, Jesus who brought this gift to you. Joy would fill our hearts. We'd pray to Jesus to thank him for the blessings and will love him much for what he has done.  
Later, as Jesus walk away, we long to follow him. So we work. We kept on going after him. As we walks farther, we ran faster to catch up. Finally, we caught him by the hand and said, "Jesus, I pray that you give me this and that."

Suddenly, Jesus turned back and answered:

"I tell you the truth, you are looking for me, not because you saw miraculous signs but because you ate the loaves and had your fill. Do not work for food that spoils, but for food that endures to eternal life, which the Son of Man will give you. On him God the Father has placed his seal of approval." - John 6:26-27

Dear friends, sadly speaking... most of us have been imprisoned by food that spoils -- money, beauty, vices, gadgets... When we are too busy with our lives, we tend to forget to read our Bible and daily devotions. We tend to forget to pray. When we've got lots of things to do, we cast God aside and proceed with our wordly passion.

What if God also has no time for us? What if he told us, "Sorry. I'm too busy with the people who are busy for me. But as for you, wait until I have 'free time' to look after you. That is... if I have 'Free Time' for you."

_A Christian life is impossible for men._

_-Ptr. Peter Tanchi_

Dear friends, we will never be a follower of Jesus all our lives unless we draw strength from him. It is only by doing so that we can ultimately live a life God desires for us. Unless we have Christ in us, it is impossible. We'll just end up walking a Christian life halfway, and realize it's too difficult. And one day, retire.

And before we know it, we're back to our sinful ways.

Dear friends, I encourage you to keep holding to your faith. Each time you feel that a Christian life is too difficult, remind this to yourself: "I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength." -Phil 4:13. Never give up.

Because Jesus doesn't give up on you. So you must never give up!

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. We pray that we will always find it in ourselves to accept Jesus Christ in our lives. As we walk our journey to eternal life, may we always hang on to Christ for strength. When we are about to falter, remind us to cling on to the light. When we are weak, remind us that You are with us. Keep us away from the desires of the flesh, but in all our lives teach us to trust in you. Teach us to be strong and hold on to you at all times. It is by this that we can truly live our lives as how you want us to do. Heavenly Father, we rest our fate in you.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with You!


End file.
